Whip Cream
by kitkatsq
Summary: A trip to an amusement park, can Ren endure it? Will he get over his fear and get rewarded in the end? :) Oh yeah this is after the part with the Heel siblings, just a note. It's a little boring in the beginning, please read it to the end, pretty please!


Hey! I haven't written anything in a long time, sorry! Also ,like always ,I did not create Skip Beat or Six Flags Great America for the matter. For some reasons my commas are acting up but anyways enjoy. Also (hmm I should use a different word other than also :) ) sorry if the idea isn't original and the fact that Kyoko seems really insensitive, or is it just me :). If you could, please pm me about what to write next, like a different anime/manga other than skip beat.

THANKS TO CLARAOWL FOR THE RECOMMENDATION :) I COULDN'T HAVE WRITTEN IT WITHOUT HER (HIM?) SORRY I DONT KNOW YOUR GENDER, AT LEAST I THINK YOU ARE A SHE...I HOPE , CORRECT ME IF IM WRONG :( I FEEL REALLY BAD NOW

WITH NO FURTHER ADO ...enjoy :)

Although it might not seem like it, Ren, in reality, is very scared of roller coasters but, being the gentleman he is, he didn't tell Kyoko about his great fear when she excitedly told him about a trip to Six Flags Great America over the summer.

"Good thing she's calling me instead of telling it to my face," Ren thought. He knew that when thinking about giant drops and loops his complexion would take on an ashen tone. Not wanting to spoil the trip he kept quiet and acted the part of being excited. "I'll think of something when we get there." he assured himself.

* * *

The fateful day was finally here as Ren checked the weather. He had went ahead and bought tickets a few weeks earlier and they were just waiting for a day when both of them had a day off. The day had finally come but the weather didn't look too good. 68% chance of rain throughout the whole day was the forecast. Ren picked up his phone to deliver to Kyoko the bad news but inside he was trying to quell his happiness. He didn't want to feel this way but he couldn't help himself.

"What! It's going to rain all day?!" Kyoko exclaimed after he told her the weatherman's prediction," It looks perfectly fine!"

She opened the curtains in a swoosh and surveyed the sky. "Hmmm, well I can't really tell since the sky is still dark but it's ok! We can probably still go. Think of how long we had to wait for both of our schedules to clear up. The next time we both have corresponding day offs summer will already be over." Kyoko Mogami was horrified at the very thought. Although she was usually very reserved and polite the thought of roller coasters superseded that, well, almost.

"Oh! I'm sorry Tsuruga-san," she started,"If you really don't think we should go then perhaps we shouldn't…" her voice trailed off.

Hearing the hesitation in her voice he heartily agreed,"No, it's alright! We should go."

"Really! Do you really mean it!" her voice was brimmed with joy," But...I'm sure you have better things to do than accompanying me to an amusement park. I asked Moko-san and Maria and everyone else I could think of but they were either busy or didn't like rollercoasters. You were the only other person I could think of."

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's meet up at the shopping center by XXXXXXXXX train station in thirty minutes, is that ok?," he said warmly, but was rather let down inside. "She asked everybody else before me! It's not that I'm mad but…" his thoughts were in a jumble due to Kyoko's stark honesty as he prepared to leave.

* * *

The whole day had gone on smoothly and it was about 5:00 pm. The sky had darkened considerably due to gray clouds compared to the day's sun and shine. Ren had endured the day so far due to luck. Mogami had been, so far, attracted to the many booths where you win stuff animals and rides that were low to the ground and spun. Ren was okay with rides such as these; it was the loops and drops that frightened him. Also, after considering the huge rollercoasters Kyoko did not have enough courage to go on them and the ones that she did want to go on had huge lines. Maybe later, she had kept on saying. They ate a yummy, albeit expensive, lunch at the food court due to the fact people were not allowed to bring food into the park. Although Six Flags Great America was not first in the list of his favorite places to go Ren enjoyed the day, mostly because whatever he did with Kyoko was enjoyable it seemed.

Now at five o'clock Kyoko had finally worked up enough courage to go on X-Flight. While waiting in line they watched together as the ride went through it's course but the two had altogether different reactions. Kyoko was so excited barely able to keep herself still and Ren stood stock still, afraid that if he moved he would give himself away by shivering. As they moved up the line Kyoko noticed the shivering Ren.

"Are you cold?" she questioned worriedly," We can go home if you are, I don't want you to catch a cold but after this ride because we've got to get our money's worth. I bet the tickets were expensive. You should have let me pay for mine." she smiled wryly.

Before long they were at the front of the line. They went through the gate, put their belongings in the cubby-like thing and strapped themselves in. Ren had decided to close his eyes for the entire ride. The attendant started counting down from five.

"5...4...3…-,"the lady suddenly stopped at 3," I'm sorry folks. Due to an impending thunderstorm the ride will be closed for the night."

"Awwww!" a chorus of groans rose from the riders as the safety harness rose to let people out.

"Well that was a disappointment, wasn't it?" Kyoko asked as she turned to Ren to see that he had already gotten off and was collecting his belongings. "Wow. He must be really cold and want to go home." she thought.

After that they started to walk to the entrance with the carousel when Kyoko spotted a funnel cake shop. She dragged Ren to it. "Look! Funnel cake! I haven't had that in such a long time."she turned around and smiled at him." But this time I'll pay."

As soon as they entered the shop it started to rain. It went from little drops to a roaring deluge. As Ren looked outside from the safety of the building he breathed out a sigh. Assuming it was because they didn't get caught in the rain, Kyoko agreed, "Yeah, good thing we didn't get caught in the rain. She turned to him and noticed he had a bit of whipped cream on his cheek.

"Should I wipe it from his face? But that would be embarrassing…"Kyoko pondered on how to remove the dollop of cream. She didn't want Tsuruga-san to be embarrassed when they walked outside. People would laugh! And it would be her fault because she didn't tell him. She decided that it was better for her to be humiliated than Ren and wondered how to deal with this conundrum. Kyoko shook her head in frustration. At this action Ren turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked with kindness in his eyes.

As he looked at her, right then, an idea jolted into her thoughts.

_"__Setsu wouldn't think about what to do. She would just do whatever is natural to her."_

Fully immersed in Setsu's role, she motioned for Ren to bend down.

As Ren complied with her demand, not knowing what was going to happen, he opened his mouth to ask what was it that she wanted to tell him.

Ren's eyes opened wide in surprise. Slowly his face turned bright pink, a color unnatural and rare for the regularly calm and stoic actor.

It had stopped raining outside and they had already both finished eating earlier. Kyoko, fully absorbed in her role, stepped out from under the doorway, sparkling raindrops in her hair.

"Come on, lets go!" she grinned childishly and started to skip along the walkway but instead of looking awkward and weird it suited her very well.

"Hey, did you see that girl earlier?" a customer eating in the funnel cake shop exclaimed to her friends," She licked the whipped cream off her boyfriend's cheek! Just looking at it made me blush!"

"Hmmm, maybe I should do that to my boyfriend, he seems to have lost interest in me recently. And did you see his reaction? It was so funny!"

* * *

Kyoko sure was bold but I'm not sure if it spared Ren from any more humiliation and embarrassment. Aside from that fact, I wonder… why didn't she just use a napkin or her voice to tell him? Hmmmm...*Smile*


End file.
